Solitary Suspicions
by LadiElayne
Summary: Sherlock has been distracted at the lab as of late, and one night while indulging in this distraction, he makes a decision.


Solitary Suspicions

Lying back against my soft duvet and fluffy pillows I allow my hands to lightly tease my flesh. Imagining soft feminine hands exploring my skin, teasing my nipples and collar bone, I feel their sweet fragrance against my cheek as they stare at my naked form. I wonder if she thinks of me, in the dark, in her bed with only the blanket beneath her to reflect her body heat. Lying as I am while exploring her own soft body, thinking of my long fingers caressing and teasing her as I stroke myself with them.

I see how her eyes move across my body whenever I enter a room; she holds her breath until her gaze flows over my entire form. Reaching my eyes I can all but see a soft shudder in her muscles. I can nearly feel the heat from her body escalate, hear her heartbeat increase; see her pupils blown bigger and her thighs clench together sending a flare of passion up her form. A beautiful rosy blush creeps up her chest and neck, her eyes betraying her sudden need to throw me against the wall and have her way with me, using my body to please them. Letting out a quiet moan, I arch my back pressing myself into my firm hands. I am still somewhat surprised that I can inspire her in this way. Despite the lack of interest I may show, she is still enthralled with my lithe form, my sharp bone structure and intimidating gaze. If only she knew that her attraction for me is what makes my cock swell, driving me to explore my own body, make myself writhe and groan under my own fingertips.

Today, I saw her in the lab, her breathing suddenly labored as I came striding in. Knowing I was the object of her most heated desires, I felt the need to play a bit, watching her closely as I walked towards her, stood next to her, breathed slightly against the nape of her neck. Dropping my tone to a low sensual hum I used my voice to trace her thin frame. Oh … how she shuddered in front of me, nearly swaying as I said her name. Reflecting on how her body became putty in front of me sends a delightful jolt to my cock. My hands now flowing freely over my soft skin, I avoid the center of my need, teasing and taunting my arousal. Oh, to think of those skilled pathologist hands and fingers teasing me and making me weak for them, if only she knew how much my body craved her fingers along my hot skin, surrounding my leaking cock … shoved deep inside me teasing my prostate. Her beauty was so different from mine; where I was hard angles and rough edges, she was soft and pliable, ready to follow my lead … Oh to have her here, forced to watch as I please myself; not being allowed to touch or taste. Her folds would become moist at the sight, preparing her body for my impending penetration. "Jesus … mmmm…" I feel my pulse quicken at the thought of being under her fierce scrutiny; the living, breathing object of her lust before her eyes, moaning and groaning. My back arches against my hand as I lightly touch the tip of my throbbing member. Imagining her hands, all fury and flattery as they explore me, making me moan and writhe beneath her skillful touch. "Oh … GOD,";I moan aloud as my mind wraps around the idea, seeing her in my mind's eye, naked and wet with want for me, I can practically smell her sweet musk calling to me, craving for my skin pressed against hers … into hers …

"Hmmmm … I want to feel that soft moisture with my fingertips, my hot tongue my hard cock" the sound of my deep lustful baritone doesn't fall on deaf ears; I know exactly how arousing I sound when I'm wracked with lust. Her uncensored reaction feeds it, but here, alone with only my hands to keep me company it still sends shivers up my spine, and down to my cock hearing myself say such things. Gripping my leaking prick tightly I slide my hand all the way to the nest of dark curls at the base of my shaft. My middle and ring finger lightly pulling at my balls, sending sweet desire through me. Slamming my head back into the pillows I take a deep shuddering inward breath and slide my hips forward, slowly fucking my velvet hands. I can imagine her sensual form hovering over mine, waiting for my direction and guidance. A want so powerful I can almost feel the heat from her body as she sits close to me.

Reaching my left hand up towards my supple chest I taunt my nipples and claw them with my nails. Gripping my enlarged cock I moan loudly,

"Hnnnng … I want so much to feel your body against me, pressing into me hard. I want to see you become unable to control your desire and need for me any longer. I want to hear you scream my name as I lay my fingers on your quivering clit for the first time," moaning at the thought of how silky wet her clit would be, soft, yet so hard from desire.

"God! Molly I need hear you moan deep in the back of your throat as my tongue invades your sweet mouth. Hear you gasp when I reach my hands into your hair and pull your head back, exposing that beautiful expanse of neck. That soft sweet flesh waits for my mark; my wet heat sliding along your jugular as I feel your pulse quicken beneath my tongue."

I picture her hungry expression, her eyes drinking me in longingly, admiring my firm body. I have no doubt at my own beauty; but concerning myself with such things can be so... boring. Not when I feel like this, not when I wanted so desperately to hear her in the throes of ecstasy, watch as I took her apart with my body, whispering my devious plans in her ear.

Both of my hands were now paying homage to my long pulsing cock, fucking both fists on top of one another slowly…so very slowly… "Oh. GOD!"- I want to see her eyes as I invade her soul, see her drink me in as I grab her long locks and pull her hungrily against my body. I want to drink in her scent of arousal as her skin moistens at the heat. I want to lightly lick the lobes of her ears, breathe heavily into them, make her shake and shudder as I moan softly at the taste of her skin. "Hmm … I want to _feel you_ … _kiss you_ … "Just grazing the tip of my tongue along her skin I tighten my grip on her hair pressing her body hard against me. I force my thigh between her shaking legs, feeling the heat pouring from her hot mound. "… I want to _taste you_ …" Pushing my thigh tight against her hot pussy while just breathing into her, she would moan at this, oh God to hear that! Seeing her hanging on my lustful words I begin to brush my soft lips slowly across her cheek, towards her gaping mouth, tease her with the tip of my tongue. Quickly going over her bottom lip then pulling back to see the _need_ fill her eyes. I would wait until she stared deep into mine, practically hearing the blood rushing through her veins, waiting for me to strike.

Her whole body would be on fire for me, I would slide my hips tight against her, letting my cock express the truth behind my words. Licking at her lips as she stood lost in limbo I would give her that cocky grin Molly loves. Then whisper against her lips

"I want to _fuck you_ … hot… and hard… I want you _screaming my name_…" hearing their breath catch would make my cock twitch against them so beautifully.

"Holy FUCK… I really need to stop thinking about this and just do it already!" I say both frustrated and so aroused that I can barely contain myself. The idea of seeing Molly's beautiful flush as I held her against me and told her that I wanted to fuck her… "Hnnnggg" my hands speeding up as they tightened on my manhood. Imagining Molly shivering in need at my voice fucking her ears, her mind, her very being, causes me to leak with need. Taking a bit on my finger, I switch to one hand, pulling to the very rhythm I wish to use with the dear Pathologist.

"Molly … sweet Molly … "Sticking my finger in my mouth I rub the pad soaked in my spicy nectar against my tongue. "Mmmnnngg" The taste, like bottled sin lifted my desire so close to orgasm I debated on backing off … allowing myself a bit more fun.

"No … enough of this! I NEED it, I _need _her!" Practically growling into the darkness I tweak and torture my nipples while fucking my hand harder and harder. My hips grinding into my hand at such speed and power the bed begins to creak. Arching my back and throwing my head against the pillows, imagining pinning Molly against the nearest wall, hearing her beg for my fingers, my tongue, and my hard cock pressing into her. Coaxing her into voicing her needs and desires wanting her to tell me what she needed, wanted…craved. Thinking of how that soft voice would sound, pleading for my mouth to taste her clit. How she needs my hard cock deep inside her. "Mmmm oh, fuuuuck … FUCK …. JESUS CHRIST!" I could feel my orgasm begin to flow from my tight balls, my impossibly hard cock screaming for release as every muscle in my body tightens and shrieks. My hand milks the climax from me, expelling the warm fluid all over my hand as I send powerful streams up my chest and stomach. Slowly I open my eyes, my hand stills but remains wrapped around my slowly shrinking prick. Getting my breathing back under control I grab a few tissues and clean myself up a bit. "Ok Sherlock, enough research" I said aloud while climbing into the shower.

I decided months ago that my need for Molly was influencing my usually quick solitary releases, but in a very good way. Causing them to become much more enjoyable, the orgasm nearly tearing me open the longer I thought of her the more specific my thoughts became. It had become distracting to even go into the lab anymore, every time I saw her look at me with desire wrapped in her chocolate eyes it was all I could do to keep myself from abruptly worshipping her body. I chose to begin my research that day, the day I heard her moan in delight at a fresh baked cookie from the canteen. My cock was so hard so abruptly that I thought it might tear through my trousers. That first solitary experience was one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. Vowing at that moment to decipher what exactly my body needed from Molly's I waited until I felt secure in this need. I slowly teased her more and more with each visit over the following months. Hoping that her desire would skew the results and she would be forced into action … but so far she had merely waited for me to take the lead. So trusting that I will take over and give her everything she has ever desired… "Well, sweet Molly … now is the time."

Jumping into the shower, I dressed in everything I knew Molly loved. Her favorite shirt that fit snug across my muscled always caused her breath to hitch. I slid into my soft Spencer Hart suit and jacket with supple leather loafers. My hair was still moist from the shower and curled perfectly around my face. "Yes … that should do nicely," I said to my reflection. Then turned and left 221 B to go straight to Molly's flat.


End file.
